ραρєя яσѕєѕ ::  иαяυтσ υzυмαкι
by Self'Titled
Summary: Naruto remembers a girl from the academy who never had many friends like him. They never spoke until years later when they're 16. So much has changed, but Naruto and Manami finally spark a friendship or even more. Naruto X OC!Manami
1. Chapter 1

They went to the academy at the same time, but they never spoke. They both had didn't pass the Chuunin exams until they were both 16. Rarely did they see each other, but there was the 'once-in-a-blue-moon' moment when their eyes locked as they passed each other. The two could be considered strangers.

Though nothing but being classmates for a few years was there to connect them, Naruto remembered her. The girl with whose eyes stole the color from the sky and _glowed._ The only other kids in the class who had trouble passing and was an outcast. The girl who was always breaking.

She was born so early that she seemed to be made out of paper and glass. There was no muscle and she hand bones that snapped when she tripped, even her skin broke when she had an itch. How can you forget someone like that? How can you forget someone who still pushed to be their best even when they could throw their life away so easily?

He saw her at the fall festival – it was those glowing blue eyes that made it easy to spot her. Naruto didn't plan on anything to happen, but the path they were on had a different idea. With the streets being crowded and everyone waddling around, they bumped shoulders roughly when children were shoving their way through.

"**Sorry."**

The quickly said together and eyes locked when they looked at each other.

"Ohh, hey Manami."

Her pale face gained some color to her cheeks when he addressed her. Naruto Uzumaki remembered her? When her lips parted a deep voice said,

"Come on, Nami-chan we're already late."

Naruto looked at a guy probably his age with short brown hair and then realized Manami was holding onto his arm. He recognized him as well, that guy had been at the Hokage office before when he went.

"Sorry, Taiki-kun"

She said and followed him down the street, not even saying goodbye to the blonde. Naruto didn't know why, but he wanted to tell her to wait. To actually talk for once. To find out who he was. However, Sakura was calling him now that her and Yamato were far up ahead in the crowd. He went and weaved his way through to catch up, but looked back once more to watch the white haired girl disappear in the mess of people.


	2. Chapter 2

He needed to get away just for a bit. Everyone and everything was all too much at the moment. He wasn't quitting or anything like that, he just needed a break.

"Naruto, where are you going?"

"_I don't know."_

He wandered thru the forest beside the training grounds, feeling his muscles throb and burn with every move he made. The palm of his hand wiped the sweat that rolled down his face and moved his hair that clung to his forehead protector. His thumb ran under the cloth tied around his head, pulling on it a bit to cool down the skin it covered.

It was just so _hot_.

The forest was no longer as dense and he knew that soon it would end, but Naruto never took the time to find out what was on the other side. Today he did. Such tall grass cluttered the valley and water had gathered over time, forming a small pond and river with more frogs then it could handle. There was a tree here and there, but it wasn't the scenery he focused on – Manami was there. With her father. _Sparring_.

He never actually saw her spar against someone before during the academy, but here she was, dancing with a katana so gracefully. He must have came a bit too late because it only took a few minutes for her father send the sword flying out of her hands. It was also her Father who spotted Naruto staring at them like a lost puppy. Naruto could see their lips move, but he was too far to hear. He watched Manami look back at him and saw how her expression changed from nothing, to surprise, to a grin when their blue eyes met.

The two separate ways. Her father hiked father into the valley and Manami grabbed her blade before going to Naruto

He met her halfway.

They sat under a tree in the valley, munching on the apples and chugging the water Manami packed for her father and herself. Manami was still surprised her father let her chat with the village outcast from years ago, but she was glad. Naruto had changed so much.

She watched him bite into the apples and studied his features. Those chubby cheeks of his were gone, but that crooked smile remained. He was finally tall and she loved the way his eyes sparkled when they watched the clouds pass.

They talked about the old days in the academy, but Manami didn't have much to say since she was always just a by stander. She wished she had done more, but most of all she wished she had spoken to Naruto sooner. He was so easy to get along with, so funny, so interesting – he was just incredible in her eyes.

She wished they became friends way back then, so they could so this again.


End file.
